


Getting it Right

by Anyawen



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Episode s02e19: Goodbye for the Summer - Part II, M/M, Post-Episode s02e19: Goodbye for the Summer - Part II, Texting, jack is computer illiterate, text fic, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: The first post-kiss conversation between Bitty and Jack, in texts. Fluff.





	Getting it Right

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in May of 2016 and had thought I'd get back to write more. There had been a post on tumblr wondering about the way Jack and Eric kept in touch over that summer after the kiss at the end of Goodbye for the Summer Part II, and I thought that a series of quick texts/calls/emails was a thing I could do. That doesn't appear to have been the case. But this bit got done, and is fun, and shouldn't sit around forever in my stories folder. So, here you go :)

**From Jack  
Bitty? Tell me that was okay. Tell me I didn't get it wrong.**

Sent  
Did you mean it, Jack?

**From Jack  
Yes.**

Sent  
Then no, you didn't get it wrong. You got it very right. Some explanations might be in order, though.

**From Jack  
I have to have lunch with my parents …**

Sent  
Oh, I know, baby. It'll wait, but … not for long.

**From Jack  
'Baby'?**

Sent  
Too soon?

**From Jack  
No. I like it. Can I call you later? Tonight?**

Sent  
I'll be on a plane until 7 PM, but after that, yes. Or Skype.

**From Jack  
Skype? That's on the computer, right?**

Sent  
Oh lord. Yes, Jack, that's on the computer. Call me tonight and I'll walk you through it.

**From Jack  
Okay, Bits. I'll talk to you soon.**

Sent  
Bye, baby.


End file.
